


The Good Ol' Days

by GokuGirl



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-11
Updated: 2000-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GokuGirl/pseuds/GokuGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An older Goten and Trunks reminisce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Ol' Days

The day was sunny and warm, two older men were sitting on a porch in rocking chairs, while several children sat around them.

"and that was how Gotenks helped to defeat Majin Buu." said a purple-haired man.

"Great-grandpa Trunks, tell us another one!" said a little boy of about 5 years of age.

"Yeah! About the tricks and stuff you and Gerat-grandpa Goten pulled on Vegeta-san." said a 4 year old girl.

"Okay then." Trunks began. "Goten and I, we were best-friends even then and boy did we love making 'tousan angry!"

* * *

[begin flashback]

Chibi-Trunks and Chibi-Goten were outside a door in the Capsule Corp. and Goten was holding a tape recorder. By listening, you could discover that the room was the bathroom. Trunks used his ki to unlock the door and signaled his friend to be quiet.

What a large room it was too! You could easily fit several beds and a couple of dressers in the space that it contained, but all that was present was a bathtub, a double sink, a toilet, a hot tub, and a corner shower that was currently occupied by none other than the Prince of the Saiyans himself.

" _It's not unusual to be loved by anyone,_ " The horrible singing began. __  
" _It's not unusual to have fun with anyone_  
but when I see you hanging about with anyone  
It's not unusual to see me cry, oh I wanna die

 _It's not unusual to go out at any time_  
but when I see you out and about it's such a crime  
if you should ever want to be loved by anyone, It's not unusual  
it happens every day no matter what you say"

Trunks whispered to the boy beside him. "Are you getting this all?"

"Yeah. Don't worry."

As the Tom Jones song ended on the cd, the two boys started to back out of the room. It would have been an easy blackmail, if Trunks hadn't of slipped on that bar of soap and fell, taking Goten down with him.

CRASH! The sound alerted Vegeta who turned off the water, grabbed a towel, and charged out into the open, dripping all over the tile floor.

"TRUNKS! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT COMING INTO THE BATHROOM WHILE I'M TAKING A ROYAL CLEANSING?!" He looked at the tape deck and that infamous vein just throbbed on his forehead.

"Give it to me, boys." he began slowly and just barely keeping his temper in check. After both kids shook their heads no, Vegeta's face closely resembled a chili pepper in color.

Trunks and Goten sensed the danger. They both jumped from the floor simultaneously and bolted for the door.

"COME BACK HERE, NOW!" Holding the towel up by a side, he sprinted for the door.

In the hallway, the two kids were already at the stairs. Vegeta's towel got caught on a door knob and ripped off. Bulma just happened to be coming out of the other bathroom when she saw a butt naked Vegeta streak by...

[end flashback]

* * *

"We never did get caught. It was so funny! The expression on his face!" Trunks laughed.

"Although I sure didn't need to see what was under his towel." Goten shuddered. "I still have nightmares."

"Can you tell us another, pwease?" asked a 3 year old black-haired little girl.

"Sure Gotana. It's my turn anyway." Goten replied. "Vegeta-san was training to beat my 'tousan, as usual, when we got an idea..."

* * *

[begin flashback]

Trunks and Goten are in Bulma and Vegeta's bedroom, getting a large bottle of the perfume, Exotic Garden. They snatched it then headed to Trunks' room where they proceeded to fill up the leftover balloons from Trunks' eighth birthday party...

About 45 minutes later, Vegeta was meditating about 25 feet above the ground still trying to achieve ultimate power. The two boys hold a large garbage container filled with their homemade "bombs" right over Vegeta's head and apparently he was to wrapped up in what he was doing to detect them.

"Bomb 1. Ready?" Trunks began. Goten nodded. 'FIRE!" Bomb 1 landed directly on Vegeta's head, bursting upon impact. Vegeta flinched, thinking that it was just raining.

"Nothing happened! Bomb 2! Ready?" Trunks asked. Again Goten nodded. They dropped another one and again, no reaction.

"Aw, skip it! Dump them all!" Trunks yelled. About 50 balloons come tumbling out onto Vegeta who... wasn't there anymore.

"Aah! Where did he go?" Goten asked surprised. They both got a strange feeling and turned around at the exact same time.

"Uh hi! Nice day isn't it?" Trunks asked nervously.

"You two are going to pay dearly! You have me smelling like," he paused to sniff, "flowers! How disgusting!"

"It'll wear off sooner or later because I don't think washing will help any. That's just way too much perfume."

"This is what?! Perfume?!" Vegeta shouted.

"Yeah, 'kaasan's. She had it on the dresser. Exotic Garden or something like that."

'That rather large bottle? The one I told her smelled like horse manure?"

"Yeah!" Trunks started loudly. "Uh, oh."

"I  **will**  kill you, but first I need to get this stuff off." Vegeta flew towards the house.

***

1 week later...

Bulma decided to have a little dinner party. Not many people were invited. Only Goku and his family. Trunks and Goten had gotten the worst beating of their lives after Vegeta discovered that the smell just wouldn't go away. The kids were just now getting the feeling back in their rear ends and the bandages off the bruises. Until the smell went away, Bulma made him sleep in the living room because ironically, she hated that stuff too.

Vegeta walked into the dining room. <Great, The third class idiots are here again.> He took a seat at the table. Immediately, everyone started to sniff. Bulma grimaced.

"What is that smell? It's like rotten flowers!" ChiChi said.

"I think it smells good."

"Only you would think something like that, Son-kun." Bulma replied. "Look, I had some perfume and Goten and Trunks got a hold of it and poured it all in water balloons. They later threw them all at Vegeta who now smells like a skunk."

ChiChi gasped. "How come I never knew about this?"

"Well dear, we all decided it would be best that you didn't." Goku told her.

"Son Goku!" Goku winced. She used the full name. "You knew! My child is becoming a delinquent right before my eyes!" she started to cry loudly.

Gohan got up and tried to comfort her while all Goku and Goten succeeded in doing was to look helpless. Bulma gave Trunks a look while Vegeta got up and left for the shower to try once more to remove the smell.

[end flashback]

* * *

"Okaasan soon discovered that I was not a bad kid and that it was all Trunks' fault.."

"Hey! You helped me with all of that!" Trunks protested.

"Ahem. Can we have another story and not a fight?" a 11 year old child asked.

"Okay. We'll continue this later Goten. We'll tell you the one when 'tousan was playing dress-up with Great-grandma Pan and Great-grandma Bra."

"He was?!" Kiara asked.

"He sure was. Just imagine how we felt when we found out!"

* * *

[begin flashback]

Goten and Trunks were going to Trunks' room to play video games when they heard voices in Bra's room. Thinking that a deep voice in there was unusual, they pushed open the door to an amazing sight. Vegeta, Pan, and Bra were in Bulma's good clothes and sipping tea!

The two boys smothered their laughter and continued to watch.

"Vegeta-san, would you like one lump of sugar or two?" Pan asked holding a spoon.

Vegeta replied in a really fake high voice that made Trunks and Goten laugh even harder. "Two please, Pan-chan."

After Pan dumped imaginary sugar in a cup and Vegeta took and imaginary sip, Bra turned to Pan.

"Pan, would you like a cookie?"

"Yes please."

Trunks turned to Goten with an idea. He exited the doorway and motioned for his friend to follow him.

"We're going to do something to embarrass him!" Trunks suddenly sensed Goku's ki outside. "Aha! Goten, your 'tousan's here. Let's go." They ran down the stairs to the front door. "Goten you keep him here while I go get papa." Goten started up a whole conversation with Goku about everything under the sun while Trunks ran back upstairs.

"Oh 'tousan!" Trunks called. "Goku-san's here and he says that you're nothing but a weak, pitiful excuse for a saiyan!" As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"What?!" Vegeta jumped up, forgetting his attire, and ran down the stairs to confront Goku.

"Hahahah!" Trunks laughed.

"Trunks-kun, what do you think you're doing?" Pan demanded.

"Yeah oniisan! You ruined our tea party!" Bra jumped up and ran over to him, kicking him in the shin.

"Ow! Come with me and you will see something that is way better than this!" The two little girls followed him to the front door.

***

"Vegeta! You wanna- hahahaha! You have on a dress and everything! Make-up too!" Goku laughed hysterically.

"Kakarott! What did you say about me?"

"I didn't say anything!" Goku looked towards Trunks. "What did  **you**  say, Trunks?"

"Um. Nothing... he he." Trunks looked helplessly at Goten and they both began to back away slowly.

"Hey Goten-kun, oniisan, you were right. This  **is** funny!" Bra and Pan laughed as Vegeta took off after them and Goku after Vegeta, warning him not to hurt them too bad.

[end flashback]

* * *

"That wasn't all that funny since we  **really**  got a beating for that one." Trunks ended.

The front door opened and Pan and Bra came outside. Trunks had married Pan and Goten, Bra. Trunks and Pan's grandson, Trilkan came outside as well as Goten and Bra's twin grandkids, Sasika and Drexill. They all sat by their children. Trilkan by his two Kiara and Seth, Sasika by her Gotana, and Drexill by his Mia and Mei.

"Don't tell me you are telling these children about how you two used to act up, giving them all sorts of ideas!" Bra exclaimed.

"Oh come on honey. One more!" Goten whined.

"Yeah grandma Bra, I want to hear this too!" Sasika said.

"Okay fine." she sighed.

"This will be our final story today," the kids all audibly sighed, "but we are going to continue tomorrow!" Goten said. "This one is the best and funniest one of all..."

* * *

[begin flashback]

In the kitchen of the Capsule Corp., Trunks was on the telephone while Goten was rooting through the fridge for something to eat.

"Yes officer. I have a tip for you. There is a jeep that is trying to smuggle marijuana into the city. The license plate reads, 'Bad Man'. Yes. No thank you!" Trunks hung up.

Goten stuck his head out of the fridge holding a chicken leg. "What?"

"We need to locate 'tousans ki. I know  **I**  want to be there for that. Goten, concentrate!"

They both stood still. "I got it. He's about 4 miles from here, going east. Let's go!" Trunks and Goten took off towards the door where the lept into the sky and flew away fast towards the incident.

***

"I've spotted the suspect moving east on Highway 59 in the jeep that bears the license plate, 'Bad Man.'" a male cop said into the radio.

"Unit 5429 precede to bring that punk down to the station."

"Right. I'm on it!"

You could just hear the music intro...

Bad man, bad man, what'cha gon' do? what'cha gon' do, when they come for you?

***

Vegeta looked in the rear view mirror and saw the flashing lights behind him.

"Shit! Five-o! I don't want any trouble, because if I kill the cop, Bulma will nag me until next week!" He pulled over to the side and waited.

The officer walked to the right, drivers side of the car.

"License and registration."

Vegeta reached into the glove compartment and gave him what he wanted. He then noticed the voice. <No! It can't be!>

"Hey Vegeta! How's it goin'?"

<Ugh. Kakarott.> "Since when did they let the mentally challenged on the force?"

"Haha." Goku said sarcastically. "Insulting an officer, are we? Step out of the car."

"What?! I always insult you!"

"I'm on duty and anyway, we had a call that you were bringing in an illegal narcotic."

"You think I'm a drug dealer! Who called?"

"Some kid, but that has nothing to do with it. Get out of the car, or I will be forced to charge you with insubordination."

<Some kid? TRUNKS!> "Make me." Vegeta said coldly.

Trunks and Goten chose that moment to show up. "Goten, I didn't know your dad was a cop!"

"Me neither!"

Both Vegeta's head jerked up. "Trunks!" Vegeta said fiercely.

"And Goten."

Vegeta stepped out of the jeep with a calmness that was frightening. Goku, involuntarily, took a few steps back. Trunks took more than a step, he flew all the way back home with Vegeta hot in his trail.

Goten landed next to his father. "How bad do you think he'll be hurt?"

"I say he'll be hospitalized for a week or two, but wait! I have senzu!" Goku ran to his car and got a pouch. After he locked it up, he and his son followed Vegeta and son back to the Capsule Corporation.

[end flashback]

* * *

"Grandpa Trunks, do you ever do something that you don't get caught?" Mia asked.

Trunks looked at Goten. "Nope. I got caught every time."

"Well, it's time for bed. You see the sun has already gone down." Pan mentioned. The rest had not even noticed.

"G'night, Mama, Grandpa Goten, Grandma Bra, Trunks-san, Pan-san." Mei stood up and yawned. The other children quickly followed suit. Soon only Goten and Trunks were left.

Trunks got up to leave. "Hey! What about that discussion we were going to finish earlier?"

"Okay!" The two best-friends went out into the field to spar, for old time's sake.


End file.
